jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2
is the second episode of the anime and the first and only episode of the Pulsar Arc. An arms delivery to a certain Eastern European country bordering Russia which has suddenly become a war zone has Koko's Squad looking for a way out, complicated by the arrival of arms dealer CCAT. Summary While transporting some goods to a certain Eastern European country bordering Russia , Koko is unable to get any reception on her phone in order to meet up with Tojo and Valmet while being escorted by the local border guards. The guards' APC is suddenly hit with an anti-tank missile, forcing the convoy to stop. Koko impulsively exits her Volvo and runs to a nearby cliff, where she sees a distant city covered by smoke. Lehm observes that they have walked into a war zone as fighting appears to have erupted over a local oil pipeline. When Koko looks through binoculars she sees that the local infrastructure has been destroyed. Lehm speculates that this has effectively cut off the area from the outside world, thus the fact that a war is going on can be suppressed. The team is under observation by some local troops who quickly have them surrounded. When their commander describes Koko, he is ordered not to shoot as she is a buyer. The team is escorted to the town, where Koko meets Major Pollack, the local commander in charge of the area. They accept the SAMs that were being delivered, but Pollack has Koko take a seat when she asks him to sign the purchase contract. She learns that the war started just eight hours ago and the commander she was originally supposed to deal with is no longer in charge. While keeping a straight face, she realises that the situation is very bad and that she is in danger of getting dragged into the conflict. When Pollack starts to request additional equipment, they are suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Mildo and Lu, the bodyguards for Curry, the head of a small arms dealer named CCAT. While the two arms dealers sit down with Pollack, Mildo sees Jonah and is amused when she realizes that he is a member of Koko’s Squad. Koko learns that Curry sold Pollack FIM-92 Stinger missiles and when she tries to leave as the order was fulfilled, Pollack stops her, asking for a new radar, as their radar tower was destroyed by bombing. Curry regretfully states that he does not have access to such equipment but suggests that Koko does because of her position as the daughter of a global shipping magnate and high ranking member of HCLI’s Europe/African Weapons Transport Division. When Koko starts to deny this, Pollack calls for his soldiers, prompting a standoff between them and Koko’s team. Koko tells Lutz to stand down and tells Pollack that she knows that his men are hunting down anyone who escaped into the mountains, questioning why he is trying so hard to hide the battle over the pipeline. He laughs this off and repeats his request for the radar, telling Koko not to worry about payment. Mildo bids Jonah goodbye while Curry observes to Koko that Pollack is difficult to deal with. As the team walks away, Koko signals to them that they will escape while pretending to accept the contract. She then tells them that they will rendezvous with Tojo and Valmet and that Pollack’s forces barely have any funds left. Thus they can only get paid if they win, and Koko vows to never do business on credit. Night falls over some fighting in a valley and Tojo and Valmet are seeking shelter in a destroyed house. Tojo tells Valmet that they could not have supported Koko due to the local situation and suggests that they return to the pass in the morning. The following morning, Koko prepares to leave. Pollack tells her that she will be able to contact HCLI when she goes over the pass. He also assigns two of his men to escort her and warns her not to flee while pretending to have accepted his offer. On the drive out, one of the soldiers riding with Koko reveals his contempt of arms dealers. However she responds that she spends more time with her goods than the soldier did to become one of Pollack's top men, saying that seeing her goods in the hands of someone playing soldier is depressing. Jonah cocks his pistol, provoking an outburst from the man. When they pass the summit in a thick fog, the team stops and Koko tests her reception. Two Hind-Es suddenly appear overhead and begin firing at targets in a nearby valley, causing everyone to seek cover away from the road. When a Stinger fired at the Hinds misses, Koko notices a soldier under cover nearby. She and Jonah crawl over to him and she asks who fired the Stinger, but the man refuses to answer. Koko advises him to have his men fall back and retreat because the Hinds are equipped with s, making anyone on the ground easy to spot. When the Hinds fly away, the soldier notices that Koko was smiling the whole time during the attack and tells her to get lost. When they get back to the car, Jonah asks why she is not trying to sell them weapons. Koko tells him that her instincts tell her that this war will be over in two days and turn into a with no clear winner. While other arms dealers will take advantage of the situation, she does not see the appeal in doing so. Elsewhere, when CCAT stops at the summit, Mildo kills one of the two escorts. Before the other can shoot Curry, he is taken out by Lu. When Curry furiously asks what happened, Mildo responds that the soldiers were pissing her off and would not shut up. However Curry realizes that this may have been their only way to get over the pass and chews her out. The team is walking through a wooded road to supposedly retrieve the radar when Koko directs Valmet and Tojo to not kill their escorts. Both men are instead tied up and left. Koko gives Valmet a hug, which the latter is happy to receive. That night they reach an abandoned watch factory, where Lehm discovers that CCAT has arrived ahead of them. While Koko meets with Curry, Mildo goes up to Valmet and says that she wants to test her again, but Valmet is not receptive. Mildo then throws a fit, prompting a rebuke from Curry. He reveals that Mildo instigated the death of their escorts, thus Pollack’s forces may be after them. In response to his suggestion, Valmet and Mildo go out to scout. The two step outside and draw their knives for combat. Mildo thinks that Koko has slipped, but Valmet still believes in her. Despite wielding two machetes, Mildo cannot touch Valmet, who is using just a single knife. She reveals that she challenged her in the dark to attempt to use her handicap of having only one eye against her, but is defeated by Valmet. Valmet comments that Mildo seems to have gotten slower and suggests that carrying too many knives is slowing her down. She also reveals that she knew that Mildo was challenged her where she had previously left some of her knives in order to possibly reuse them. At Pollack’s base, he orders his men in the field to prioritize going after Koko’s team over Curry’s, although the latter killed their escorts, which the soldiers are not happy about. While Valmet and Mildo continue on, the former tells the latter that she does not think it would be a good idea to get to know more about her. Mildo discloses her admiration of Valmet and how she overcame what she went through, but Valmet tells her that she does not want her to go through what she did. However Mildo claims that she has nothing to lose and that as a fighter she feels empty, seeking something to fill the void. She then declares that she will challenge Valmet again another time before running ahead, as she senses that their opponents are just 500 meters away. After receiving Valmet’s warning, Koko has her team prepare to fight. She offers to clear a way through the attackers, which Curry accepts. After they assemble outside in the open, Lehm observes that they are surrounded. Koko suddenly orders her men to drop their weapons, shocking Curry while Mildo laughs. After they unload their guns and hold them, Koko calls out to Pollack’s men, telling them that they are the larger team and that the team of three is inside. The soldiers ignore them and rush to assault the factory while Mildo and Lu prepare. Curry hurriedly grabs some guns as CCAT begins to fight it out. While the team watches the action from a safe distance, the soldier who Koko ran into earlier on the summit advise her to take the pass and cross the border while they are occupied, heading north. As the team then flees on foot, Jonah bursts out laughing. When Lehm asks why, he reveals that this is a first time he has never fired a bullet on a battlefield and it feels weird. Koko tells him to prepare to fire until his barrel is red hot the next time, causing the rest of the team to laugh. R then tells Jonah that he cannot talk Koko into things because she is an arms dealer. Back in the ruins, Pollack learns that both teams escaped. He tells his subordinate not to worry about punishment and that he will take responsibility. He then looks at the launcher that has been set up, which halted the bombings. However he cannot tell if its legitimate or just junk. The following day at the airport, Koko sees on the news that the war has ended. She then sees Curry and his bodyguards arrive out of breath before she walks over to her team, who is waiting for their flight. Anime and manga differences Chapter 3 *The border guards attempt to stop the convoy and one of them calls out to Koko when she exits her car. *Koko sees an ongoing battle in a river valley instead of the ruined town. *The Coke that Pollack provides for Koko is in bottles. When he starts to ask for more equipment she spits some out. *Mildo's greeting of Koko and the latter's refusal of the radar unit are shorter. *Pollack initiates the dialogue after the standoff begins and the journalists and civilians Koko mentions are shown fleeing. The standoff is resolved by Pollack putting his beret on and entering a nearby building. Mildo's taking leave of Jonah is shorter. *The squad reacts to Koko's statement that she will never take credit by clapping. *The Hinds are shown participating in the night battle. *Tojo is seated on the floor of the house observing the battle. Chapter 4 *Koko shown having been unable to sleep and risen early. *Pollack's men who will be Koko's escorts are shown more briefly and he comments that she should not try anything funny when the convoy leaves. *Koko gives her phone to Jonah before they reach Orin Pass. *The Hind attack is shorter. *A map is shown when Koko explains that she feels that the conflict will be over in two days. *Koko signals Tojo and valmet to capture the escorts. Valmet's reaction to being hugged by Koko is shorter. *Lehm is more surprised to find Lu in the factory. *Pollack's men who are after CCAT and Koko's Squad shown tracking them, with some using . They recover the escorts who were tied up and left. Chapter 5 *Valmet asks Mildo why they are fighting instead of patrolling during the fight. *The scene of Pollack giving orders to his men occurs just before Valmet and Mildo fight. The unit commander smacks one of his subordinates who protests Pollack's prioritization of Koko's Squad over CCAT. *Valmet and Mildo draw their knives again during their discussion. When Mildo runs back to the factory it is shown. *Koko's decision to not fight Pollack's men is portrayed as being more uncertain of succeeding. The troops are not as clearly shown and CCAT hurriedly arming themselves is different. *The squad is shown running back to their vehicles. *A news broadcast of the end of the border war is not shown at the airport. Koko is dressed differently, Lu speaks when CCAT arrives, and the scene of Koko joining her squad is different. Debut appearances *CCAT Characters *Curry *Grant (mentioned) *Lu *Mildo *Pollack Trivia *Jonah and Koko are featured in the shell cartridge during the ending credits. Category:Season 1